Choose Your Side
by DatpandaGirl
Summary: The Clone Wars have just begun. A man was used as an experiment by the Separatists, hoping to create a super soldier for the war. Only one perfect soldier was made, and this is his story. Rated T for violence.


Of all things, why did it have to be this?

Gerak sighed and ran his fingers through his unkempt, sandy hair and prepared himself for the inevitable fistfight to come. He hadn't meant to anger the wookiee. Some idiot on a too-tight-schedule had rammed into him, causing him to fall on the large furry creature. Said wookiee was facing Gerak now, both sizing each other up, evaluating the adversary's strengths and, more importantly, weaknesses.

Gerak scanned his opposer carefully, noting every muscle and possible hiding place for a weapon. It was obvious this scuffle was going to attract attention. Now it was no secret that most wookiees could handle themselves, but it was clear this wookiee was perfectly capable of grinding him into a smudge on the ground, not to mention crunching bones and dislocating limbs. This was gonna be fun. Gerak inwardly chuckled to himself. Sure this guy was the nuisance of day, but nothing Gerak couldn't handle. He calmed his breathe and crouched down into a defensive stance. The wookiee stood tall, fists at the ready, glaring at the youth.

A tense silence, each waiting for the other to move first.

The wookiee lunged at him. It might've been an intimidating move if the fur ball hadn't tripped. Gerak flattened himself against the ground and let him roll over his body as the wookiee stumbled, using the thing's momentum to get behind it. Gerak leapt to his feet and turned to face the wookiee. A small crowd had accumulated around them, hungry for some form of entertainment. They snickered and chuckled, some even began to gamble on the winner as the wookiee picked himself up, livid.

"Smart move. But I hope you plan on doing more than dance around my attacks, twinkle-toes," the wookie growled at Gerak, eyes glittering with barely restrained rage. Gerak remained silent, but the shadow of a smirk flickered onto his lips.

The wookiee charged, but Gerak was quicker; he swung his left fist, connecting it with the fur on the wookiee's cheek. With the beast disoriented, Gerak took the opportunity to kick at his knees, knocking the wookiee to the ground. The wookiee gasped, clearly having the wind knocked out of him; Gerak took a respectful step back to allow him a moment to regain his breathe.

The wookiee used the moment well and, dropping the facade, didn't hesitate to send an uppercut into Gerak's jaw. The man stumbled backwards with the force of the blow. Wincing, he tasted the familiar salty, copper liquid begin to pool into his cheeks from his bitten tongue. Before he could stop it, a stream of blood trickled out down his chin. He brought the back of his hand up to wipe it away as the wookiee scoffed.

Gerak's indigo eyes locked with the wookiee's dark ones as the blood smeared his knuckles.

_Well, that was a stupid of me; note to self: don't let him fool you again, _Gerak thought, dejectedly.

His thoughts were interrupted as the wookiee swung at him again. The fray began anew with frightening intensity. Gerak was on the defensive, dodging and ducking each attack, only striking to disorient or anger. His blood sang in his ears, the wind (made by the speed of his movements) mingling with the noise into an intelligible shriek. Gerak intercepted a jab, punched the wookiee's nose with his right fist followed by a second with his left to a furry shoulder, and sent the familiar uppercut into the wookiee's gut. Gerak didn't allow the wookiee to rest and sent a firm kick into his side. A final punch made the wookiee to fall backwards, through the crowd, which parted like the Red Sea, into a pile of trash and debris. The wookiee groaned and made no move to get up. He slumped, unmoving, but still breathing, into the mountain of filth he belonged in.

Gerak turned around and was surprised to find that their little fist fight had brought a large audience into the small alley. He was surrounded by people, some grinning, some grumbling as they paid their bet's lost, and some with their mouths wide open, too surprised to correct their rude stares. He started to walk through the ocean of people in the tightly packed space, as they tried to make room for him. Gerak saw the small group of gamblers with his winnings loosely held in their hands. He nodded his head in thanks, took the stack of galactic credits from their open palms, and made his way back on to the dark streets of Coruscant's Undercity.

As the crowd started to disperse one person with bold, green robes came towards the wookiee and helped him to his feet. The wookiee moaned as the man assisting him put the wookiee's arm over his shoulder, half dragging him and half supporting him.

"Well, you weren't expecting that, now were you Jibacca?" the colorful man said.

Jibacca winced,"You're one to talk. Next time you can fight the shrimp."

"Our mission; stay focused, if you please. We're not here to have fun. That "shrimp" just kicked your rear, which now has my curiosity peaked. We better keep a close eye on him."


End file.
